The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and method and, more specifically, to the use of an auxiliary ink pump to supply ink to a printing press in the event of failure of a main ink pump.
During operation of a printing press, an ink pump may fail to supply ink to an ink rail of the printing press. When this occurs, the printing press may be shut down and the pump assembly repaired. Once the pump assembly has been repaired, the printing press resumes production. Of course, having a printing press out of production for the time required to repair an ink pump is detrimental to efficient commercial operation of a printing press.